A work machine such as a hydraulic excavator or a scrap loader includes a cab in which an operator operating the work machine rides. The cab for the work machine is equipped with an operator protective guard for appropriately protecting the operator against vandals flying from the front of or above the cab to the cab. A conventional operator protective guard is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-154477 (PTD 1). A front guard disclosed in this document is constructed by assembling a screen body to a front surface of a mounting frame body. The screen body has a metal screen, and the metal screen is formed by arranging a plurality of steel wires parallel to one another to intersect with one another in vertical and horizontal directions.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a technique for ensuring a field of vision from an operator seat by arranging members mounted on the periphery of a cab for a work machine to be parallel to a line of vision of an operator riding in the cab (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-63839 (PTD 2), and Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 2001-6578 published by the Japan Institute of Invention and Innovation (NPD 1)). Each member is arranged at an angle with respect to a front-rear direction of the cab or a horizontal direction, and the angle varies as appropriate in accordance with the orientation of the line of vision of the operator.